


金雀

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus





	金雀

北国的风光一如既往的美丽。南国使臣纽特•斯卡曼德在踏上这一片富饶的国土时就不禁感叹这里的魅力。他正穿着长长的袍子，手里拿着进献给北国国王的礼物，跟随者一众使臣走进大殿。

大殿富丽堂皇，他隔着纱远远的看不清，只觉得皇家威严不可侵犯。

王座上坐着北国当今国王，盖勒特。他年仅十六岁，但气质却已十分出众了。

而那王座旁边也有一把十分奢华的座椅，座椅上面还镶着宝钻，一张墨狐皮顺着座位垂下，纽特快速扫了一眼，认出那座位上的人正是盖勒特的亲舅舅，格林德沃摄政王。

三年前前国王暴毙，十三岁的盖勒特在格林德沃的一手支持下登上王位，因年龄较小，最后一致决定由格林德沃摄国家事，与盖勒特一同处理国事。这也被称作“双王天下”。

北国实力强劲，这两个陛下看起来也都是不好惹的。纽特紧张的过完一番流程，汗差点没下来。

在盖勒特宣布“退朝”之后，他长呼了一口气。

这门差事真不是好干的，纽特想。主要是听闻北国有特殊的植被和动物，都是南国没有的，这才勾起了他的兴趣。回去一定要告诉哥哥，下回他可不来了。

到了晚上的宴会，纽特终于得以近距离的看到这两位传说中的王。

两人都有着金色的头发，只不过摄政王的略显浅薄，接近于白金色。盖勒特推杯换盏，虽脸上还略稚嫩，但眉眼之间已有王者之气。他跟格林德沃碰杯，虽恭恭敬敬，却也有不卑不亢之势。

而格林德沃一看便是有着成熟魅力的男人了，即使只是摄政王，气场也盖所有人一头。

这时一个男子从后殿走了进来。他身穿白衣，头上是简单的发饰，如火的长发垂到腰间。举止轻柔且优雅，他微微朝两个王行了礼，便落座到二人旁边。

“这是盖勒特殿下的王后。邓布利多。”旁边有一个大臣向他解释。

“他怎么姗姗来迟？”纽特不解。

“邓布利多王后为人温良聪慧，是前国王为当今国王精挑细选的。在朝野和坊间口碑很好。陛下和摄政王都十分尊敬他，而他母家也颇有威望，这出席嘛，想必是有什么事情晚了，国王都没斥责，我们也不用在意。”

纽特目光望向邓布利多，男子的脸透着粉红，腰背挺得很直，正接过摄政王递给他的酒杯。

这样贤良的王后，北国以后也必将更强大吧。纽特默默喝了一口酒，开始盘算着明天去哪里研究小动物了。

阿不思觉得有点热，格林德沃今天像是故意一杯一杯给他灌酒的。下面还有那么多人，他真是不想喝太多。盖勒特也不阻止，这对舅甥，这时候倒是团结一心了。

来之前盖勒特把他压在房间门口给他咬，把他新换的衣服都弄脏了，害的他不得不换了一身，以至于他晚了宴会。

酒过三巡，那些大臣们想必都醉了。格林德沃站起来，表示自己喝的有些多，要去外面吹吹风。阿不思接收到了格林德沃递给他的眼神，默不作声的眨了眨眼。

他跟盖勒特说自己要去更个衣，盖勒特点了点头 ，倒也没问。

在走廊上，阿不思被一把抱住。湿热的气息从他后脖颈处传来，“你真香。”

“你也不怕被看见！”

“这里上上下下都是我的人，谁敢看那些不该看的。”

阿不思被推到墙上，衣襟撩起，格林德沃在他的乳首上作乱。“你今天和盖勒特搞了吧？嗯？不然守时的王后怎么会迟到？”

“啊，没有，没有……”阿不思觉得胸前一阵瘙痒，“没做到最后……”

格林德沃舔弄了一会，看到两颗乳头挺立起来并且被吸的肿大后满意的笑了笑。然后便与阿不思交换了一个舌头贴舌头的亲吻。

他抱起阿不思朝寝殿走去。

打开房门，里面烛火通明。盖勒特坐在床上擦着长剑，看到王后和舅舅进来，他把帕子扔到一旁。

阿不思躺在床上，他的衣服全被扒了下来，嘴里含着盖勒特的阴茎，腮部一鼓一鼓的，而他的后穴已经被格林德沃用润滑剂涂抹的到处都是，手指进进出出，翻出旖旎的红肉。

“今天很难受吧。”格林德沃放过那已经饥渴的小穴，转而去摸阿不思的身体。大手经过之处，阿不思的皮肤都泛起一阵战栗。

阿不思有一个难以启齿的秘密。

他是一个皮肤饥渴患者。

他在刚刚成年时就发现了这个问题，直到他第一次开荤之后，这个问题愈发严重起来。轻则一周一内就极度渴望别人的触摸，重则一两天。而且一定是要那种全身上下的，炽热的爱抚。

“不……”

让阿不思含了一会，盖勒特起身。他捧起阿不思的脸亲了上去，那口腔里还残留着性器的腌臜味和口水的残留物。阿不思已经浑身都软了，他的大腿被分开，亲吻完毕盖勒特便朝下方的脆弱点进发，这一下直接让阿不思呻吟出声。

“看看，众人觉得淑德的王后竟是这样承欢的吗？”

两个长相酷似的男人钳制住了手无缚鸡之力的他，阿不思觉得浑身热透了，像是一个放浪的妓女一般在不断邀宠：“进来，快进来啊。”

“他等不及了。”

头顶发出轻笑，阿不思也来不及分散注意力是谁了。他只知道有东西填满了他的后庭，他满足的喟叹了一声，开始本能的去收缩甬道。

后面是粗大的性器，前端是给他口交的盖勒特。阿不思跪在地板的毯子上，两条胳膊被格林德沃交叠在一起。他颤抖了几下，先行一步射了出来，突然的绞紧让格林德沃直接拍打他的屁股。

“浪货。”

那射出的精液被盖勒特涂抹在阿不思的嘴角，盖勒特凝望着阿不思，他的脸小巧可人，盖勒特突然生了邪念。他站起来，把性器对着阿不思的嘴边，一边念着阿不思的名字一边用手打着飞机。

“哈，哈……”不知过了多久，盖勒特和格林德沃同时高潮，阿不思的脸上挂满了盖勒特的精水，后面的穴口则死死咬住射精的物件。

喘息片刻，格林德沃的阴茎又硬了起来。阿不思的软穴正敏感，轻轻一碰便像吸盘一样裹住肉棍。格林德沃把阿不思放倒在地上，让阿不思趴在地上，腰身塌陷，阿不思白嫩的屁股朝着他。格林德沃边插边勾手，示意盖勒特走到他前面来。

“你还没肏他吧。”格林德沃眯起眼，像只老辣的狼，即使盖勒特这只年轻迅猛的豹子也不及他。“一会让你肏个够。”格林德沃瞥了眼正在奋力用屁股吞咽性器的阿不思，“”我们的王后可是好体力。”

“舅舅。”盖勒特皱了皱眉。

格林德沃挺起腰身，看着盖勒特正勃发的阴茎，吸着鼻子嗅了一下，然后毫不犹豫的张嘴含进了嘴里。

“呃，舅舅。”盖勒特的腿一软，把手放在格林德沃的肩膀上，性器不自觉的开始在口中抽送起来。

最终还是盖勒特把阿不思操晕了过去，阿不思不知道自己被射了几次，总之他闭上眼睛那一刻，房间的灯还是那么的亮。

纽特回南国那一天，是国王和王后送的他。离开城门口时，他回头望了一眼。看见摄政王正在城墙高处凝望着他们，而王后与国王正拉着手对他抱以礼貌的微笑。

他感觉到一阵异样，却百思不得其解。他想着，回去哥哥一定会问起他的感受，到时候他该怎么答呢。

风送走了觐见仪仗，但一些事情永远都不会被人知晓了。

END


End file.
